Some Poppies and an Oversized Teddy Bear
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Because really, Maka is an extremely lucky girl to have someone as sweet and romantic as Soul Evans is.


**Omg I'm not dead I swear. **

**Here's a OOC fluff fic of romance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul sometimes wondered why he did the things he did for his meister.

One time for her birthday, he singlehandedly (with the help of Tsubaki) threw a surprise party because he knew the others would screw it up somehow. For Christmas, he got her a considerably expensive necklace because he caught her staring at it longingly when they were out on a date.

And now it was Valentine's Day, and he was currently attempting to bake those disgustingly sweet sugar cookies _with extra sugar_ that Maka loved so much while he figured out a way to get her out of the apartment for a few hours. He had absolutely no clue why, but apparently Maka loved the spaghetti he made, so he needed a few hours so he could make it for her.

She was _so_ lucky that he was such a sap when it came to days like this. He got up at the ungodly hour of _five o'clock _so he could bake the cookies she so adores and he absolutely _hates_ because _nothing_ should be that sweet. _Nothing. _He doesn't even understand why she likes it. He'll probably never understand.

Soul stopped mixing the cookie dough and wrinkled his nose down at the substance that might as well have been pure sugar. Despite what people would think, he really didn't have a sweet tooth. Finally, he placed the bowl into the fridge for it to chill, and desperately hoped that Maka was right when she said that he really could bake. The last thing he needed was for Maka to get food poisoning on the day where he was supposed to show his love and appreciation in the form of cliché gifts and grand, sappy, romantic, gestures.

He yawned and rubbed his face, looking at the clock. He really needed to know how much time he had left to think of everything that would make the day go by smoothly.

_6:43_

Alright, he could do this. He could pull this off. At this point, Soul realized that there was no way he was going to be able to cook spaghetti _and_ surprise Maka with it, so maybe instead of kicking her out of the apartment and have her be pissed at him; he could take her out and do whatever it was that couples did on Valentine's Day. Maybe Blair could cook a meal for them or something…

A split second after the thought crossed his mind, he cringed.

_Yeah, that's a disaster waiting to happen._

Soul groaned to himself, not believing he had the audacity to even think that was a possibility. Burnt fish wasn't his idea of romantic.

Ah screw it all, he'll just take her to a nice restaurant or something.

He quickly glanced at the clock again and winced at the time he had lost with his inward planning. Remembering that he still had some more presents to set up, he briskly walked to the coat closet that was near the front door. Opening the door, he retrieved her many gifts and lugged them to the kitchen table.

Black*Star would never let him live it down if he found out that Soul went to such an extent for Maka. He had no idea why he thought that purchasing an oversized stuffed bear, the cliché heart shaped box of chocolates that _is_ considered a Valentine's Day tradition, and a bouquet of red poppies (because Maka Albarn was no typical girl, so therefore she would have a preference for atypical flowers, _definitely_ not roses) would be a good idea. At first he was looking for a simple box of chocolates, but he regrettably admitted to himself that he is an impulse buyer, and couldn't resist getting the things he did for Maka.

He first saw the enormous teddy bear while shopping for this exact day, and immediately knew that Maka would love it, because even though that she put up a no-nonsense front, she really did love childish things, like oversized stuffed animals.

It really just _had_ to be a girl thing.

The fluffy brown bear had a snowball effect with the other things he bought because he knew Maka was a romantic at heart and would beam at the sight, and he loved making her happy. _And_ the girl had an obsession with poppies, specifically red ones. He knew this was a serendipitous opportunity, so he went ahead and took it.

Why in the _world_ did he feel the need to do all of this again?

Oh. That's right. He did the things he did for her because she had him wrapped around her pinky, and he was so in love with her.

It was worth it seeing her so happy.

Romantic relationships and the public display of affection as a whole made her cringe, but she absolutely loved it when the people she cared about went above and beyond to make her happy. It made her feel special. She hid it well, saying that she was perfectly content with what she had now, and was just blessed to have amazing friends like them, but Soul knew she secretly loved the attention.

He honestly could picture her reaction now; the giant smile, her beautiful green eyes glowing with love and appreciation, her voice jokingly telling him that he was a total idiot for doing all of this for her…

Yeah, it would be worth it all of the uncool planning and getting up early.

He just finished placing the bouquet (that miraculously didn't get destroyed by random coats or a curious magical cat) into a vase when he heard the bedroom door squeak open. The quiet sounds of very familiar footsteps echoed in the otherwise silent apartment, and Soul did a very quick once over of his display.

He nodded, pleased with his work and propped himself against the table nonchalantly, like he wasn't up for hours organizing everything into perfection. Arms crossed, he smirked at his approaching half asleep meister who looked completely and utterly adorable in her (really his) gigantic sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Morning." He resisted the urge to laugh. Maka literally looked like a kitten who just woken up.

She kind of was though.

She yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Good morning Soul." She looked past him, and the moment the surprise that Soul set up for her met her eyes, a large, giddy grin adorned her face.

Maka's grin was contagious, and Soul couldn't help but smile along with her, "Happy Valentine's Day."

With a hop to her step, she walked over to the table and grabbed the bear, squeezing it to her chest, "You did all of this for me?"

"Yeah, and you better like it. I got up at five to set it all up, _all for you_." Soul laughed and tried to dodge the oncoming punch that was aimed at his shoulder. He really can't resist teasing her, it was just too easy.

Despite Soul's teasing, Maka's eyes sparkled with pure joy that Soul just knew would happen, and softly kissed his slightly scruffy cheek, "You dork, I love it. And thank you for the poppies. "

Soul's grin grew wider and tightly embraced her, burying his nose in her very tangled blond hair.

Yeah, it was moments like this where acting like a total, uncool sap was worth it.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been on here for a super long time, or that I haven't updated The Power of One in _forever. _For that fic, I just lost inspiration, and I realized that there are so many plot holes that I don't know how fix, it got really overwhelming. I haven't given up on it yet, it just might be awhile before I update again. I'm so sorry!**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you've enjoyed the fic!**


End file.
